


Five Punishments of Laura

by Carmilla Tops (zistysfosgerald), queen_tommo, sonya_deville



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Crying Kink, Dom/sub, Drug Use, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, Heavy BDSM, Ignored Safeword, Laura Smokes Weed, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Safeword Use, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Strict Dom, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:25:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4118560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zistysfosgerald/pseuds/Carmilla%20Tops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_tommo/pseuds/queen_tommo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonya_deville/pseuds/sonya_deville
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla notices that Laura has been slacking off, doing drugs, and having sex. Something's up with her, and Carmilla thinks she needs to learn her place.</p><p>This will contain drug use, heavy BDSM, swearing, crying!kink, and fluff afterwards. Oh, and possibly vampire turning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Laura doesn't know what she's doing anymore.

She's on what really feels like an endless downward spiral, dreams becoming less appealing and reality becoming more bland with each second. She wastes so much time staring at the walls and doing nothing, fuck, it's a wonder she's alert enough to bring the joint to her lips and not burn herself.

There's a girl on the floor beside her, a friend of a friend. Her name's Alissa and she's drop dead gorgeous, big eyes wide and alive. They glitter with mischief, something Laura is feeling drawn to lately. Alissa is watching Laura intently, reaching over every so often to twirl Laura's hair around her finger.

"Pass?" she asks softy, batting her long, thick lashes. Laura inhales too deep as Alissa crawls forward, her mind hazy and buzzing. She isn't feeling completely buried in heartache and pain and darkness over something — maybe nothing — for the first time in a long time. Maybe…

"Uh, yeah," Laura mumbles, staring at Alissa all too hard. Alissa seems to take notice, biting her glossy lip and giving Laura the most glittering set of bedroom eyes she has ever seen. She nearly drops the joint on the ground, exhaling in a rush, watching as Alissa takes over. "Okay."

She hopes the weed calms her down soon, chills her out. That's what it's supposed to do, right? Yeah. Right. That's it. Her breathing is shaky and oh, look, she's staring at the wall again. She would love to stare at Alissa, but every time she does her heart speeds up and she doesn't think it should. It doesn't feel as good as she thought it would.

Alissa takes a hit and pushes her chest forward just a bit, lowering her head to get her hair to fall over her face a tad. She smiles and takes another, still watching Laura, wanting Laura to watch her. Her hand finds Laura's tense thigh and she breathes, "Ease up, buttercup."

Laura laughs at that. She doesn't mean to. It just kind of bubbles up out of her throat and she can't help it. She slaps a hand over her mouth, but more giggles come, and she can't contain them forever. She leans on Alissa during her fit of laughter, her head falling in the crook of the blonde's neck. She taps the back of Alissa's hand lightly before draping her own hand over it, forcing herself to shut up and relax.

"You're beautiful," she says, another act of impulse. She almost wishes she didn't say a word, but oh, well.

Better than staring at walls.

"Yeah? Me?" Alissa taunts, pulling her hand away to drape herself over Laura's lap. Laura isn't sure what to do. Move her? Let her stay? She's caught between loving the contact, the attention, even Alissa, but also wanting her to just get out and leave her to her sudden and strong misery.

"Uh, yeah. I didn't…didn't really mean to say—"

"It's fine," hums the touchy-feels female, now playing with the bow on Laura's flats. "You're a cutie, did y'know that?"

Laura breathes slow, wants and needs to relax. She closes her eyes as Alissa takes another hit, feels her shoulders drop as she breathes out.

"I…I didn't, no."

Alissa is staring up at Laura, smiling and biting her lip and waiting for something Laura may or may not be willing to provide, not to her. That's weird. Definitely weird. She likes Alissa. She thinks. Or maybe she just likes Alissa's attention, Alissa's eyes on her. Or maybe she's just glad someone is giving her the time of day, not letting her drown. Or maybe something else. Who cares, really?

Alissa sits up some, pulling Laura's head lower, closer, and connecting their lips. Her other hand still clings to the joint. She moans lightly into the kiss, threading her fingers through Laura's hair. Who is Laura to fight this affection?

It's better than the emptiness, so much better.

Alissa finds her place on Laura's lap, deepening the kiss. Laura's hair is tangling in Alissa's ring, but no one cares, no one cares, no one cares…

Alissa leans back and drops the joint in a cup of water sitting on Laura's desk before going back to work, both of her hands finding areas to work. One rests on the back of Laura's burning neck, the other still pulling at her hair. The one tangled in Laura's orange tresses falls with slight difficulty to cup her breast, squeezing lightly and drawing a whine from the younger girl.

The door swings open before either can register it.

Standing in the doorway is Carmilla, the one that introduced Alissa to Laura, the one that side-eyed Laura's fall from grace with concern and the inability to say what she's thinking about it. At least, she had the inability. Now she can hardly stop the words from pouring.

"What the hell are you doing?" she snaps like it isn't the fourth time she's caught Laura with another girl in the past two weeks. It's not like it's any of her concern, though; Laura isn't hers to scold. But.

She walks over too fast, tears Alissa away and snarls at the scent in the air. Getting high and making out, okay, it seems ideal, but it's Laura. Laura doesn't do that. And yet, here she is, falling hard. It isn't Carmilla's concern, really, but she doesn't like watching this. And she's not going to. Not anymore.

Alissa laughs, her collar caught in Carmilla's grip. She looks up at Carmilla and grins, her lipstick smeared. Carmilla sneers, "Oh, real cute," and drops her, narrowing her eyes at Laura. Laura who, right now, looks like she could really care less. Her entire face is lazy. She's giving off a strong sense of fuck it.

It's a little disconcerting.

"You, leave," Carmilla stares at Alissa until the blonde is getting to her feet and leaving, but of course she isn't gone until she blows a kiss to a bored and somewhat confused looking Laura. The moment Alissa leaves, the brunette is rounding on Laura, growling, "What the fuck's gotten into you?" like it's her business.

"Nothing," Laura mumbles, and she kind of means it. She feels a little empty. She lowers her head, only looks up when Carmilla grabs her face and lifts her head. "What?"

"You've been such a little, what, mess? A little mess."

"And? Look, I was having a fine time with—"

"I don't care," Carmilla huffs, snatching her hand away and taking a few steps back. "Stop acting out. You didn't build up this smart ass reputation just to let it get knocked down with…" she pauses and notices the blunt in the cup on the desk and she almost laughs because that's ridiculous. "Wow. Okay, with joints and chicks. Right? You're gonna cut this out."

"Am I?" Laura asks, sitting on her knees now. "Who's gonna make me?"

And Carmilla snorts like it's obvious. "Me."


	2. 2/10

Once Alissa was out of the room, and after Carmilla said she was going to stop Laura, Laura jumped up. She wasn't about to give into this fight, and Carmilla knew it too.

"Laura, I'm not even doing anything... yet. You're too high to give me consent and I'm not about to rape you! Now lay down and take a nap." Carmilla ordered, but Laura didn't listen.

"Make me, Carm--" Laura was in the middle of saying before Carmilla cut her off by throwing her on the bed with ease. Laura was shocked at how strong Carmilla was, but Carmilla figured the weed was just causing her to over-exaggerate.

"H-how'd you do that? I-I'm-you're crazy," Laura said, and Carmilla laughed before shutting their dorm room.

"Shut up and sleep, your punishment starts tomorrow at noon... oh wait, you'll probably forget about it. So don't worry, I'll remember for you." Carmilla smirked before laying in her bed.

"Carm--" "I said shut it and sleep."

With that, a high Laura drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face. She had no clue what was in store for her, but Carmilla did. She was going to punish her, and hopefully it was going to teach Laura a lesson. But deep down, Carmilla knew it was going to take more than one punishment.

♤♡♢♧

"Wake up, Laura," Carmilla said as she shook the sleeping girl. Laura stirred, and Carmilla started getting angry again. But she needed the girl up so she could get her consent first.

"What do you want?" Laura snapped, and Carmilla raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse you? You're not about to talk to me like that," snapped Carmilla, who looked like she was about to snap a neck.

"Mhm, that's what I don't get about you... you seem to think you own me, and you do--" Laura was saying, but Carmilla cut her off by roughly kissing her.

Feeling a spark of heat in her pants, Laura shifted uncomfortably on her bed. As Carmilla kept kissing her, Laura began to kiss back -- she had never kissed anyone this good before. It was so wrong, but it felt so right to Laura. She knew she was going to be punished, but secretly she liked it rough. It was just no one was willing to give it to her rough.

"Tell me you want this, tell me you want me to fuck you like the slut that you are," demanded Carmilla, and Laura couldn't help but moan. Earning a small smack to the face, Laura gasped from the contact of Carmilla's cold hand on her warm cheek.

"Tell me you want me to punish your slutty pussy," Carmilla ordered, and Laura couldn't form the Web words to say.

"Tell me." Carmilla moaned in Laura's ear, and Laura couldn't hold it back anymore.

"I want you to pun-punish my slutty pussy, please?" Laura begged, and Carmilla laughed.

"Of course I'm going to, but first... I think you need to be spanked." Carmilla stated, and Laura's eyes went wide.

Before she had any time to the smack, Carmilla was quick to pin her down on her back. Getting in between her legs, Carmilla connected her lips to Laura's neck. It felt amazing as her teeth grazed against Laura neck. She could feel a little bit of a poke, but decided to ignore it. "Please... Carmilla, I-I need you." she admitted, earning a smirk from Carmilla. Ripping Laura's favorite tank top off with ease, Carmilla didn't really care if that made Laura angry. All she cared about was to punish Laura and then spoil her later.

"Shut it, slut." snapped Carmilla, and Laura quickly shut her mouth. She didn't want to make things worse for her than they already were.

Carmilla sat up on the edge of the bed, and Laura knew it was coming. She knew that her punishment was definitely about to begin. "Stand up and get out of your pants and panties. Then I want you to lay across my lap, got it, slut?" Carmilla asked, and Laura nodded before doing as she was told. In one quick motion, Carmilla had a naked and vulnerable Laura across her lap. This turned her on even more -- creating the fire inside of her wet core.

"Now, I want you to count these out for me, are you ready?" Carmilla asked, and Laura muttered a 'yes'.

Rubbing Laura's bare ass, she was quick to raise her hand. Laura braced herself for the pain, and once her hand came crashing down... she shouted. "One!" Laura shouted, tears filling her eyes from the sting. Carmilla smirked before rubbing her bare ass again, and Laura was ready for it.

Carmilla's hand came down again with such force, and Laura knew she was going to have a bruise or welts. "Two!" Laura shouted, and Carmilla laughed.

"You might wanna be quiet because someone might hear you." Carmilla snickered, and Laura rolled her eyes.

"Three! Four! Five!" Laura gasped as Carmilla spanked her three times without stopping. This shocked her, but she guessed it would be best for her to do it quickly. Especially since the punishment wasn't even near done.

"Six, seven, eight, nine!" Laura cried out, and Carmilla smiled.

"One more and then we're almost done with your punishment. Are you glad?" Carmilla asked, and Laura gasped.

"B-but I thought you were going to fuck me?" Laura blurted out, and that earned an evil laugh from Carmilla.

"Are you stuck on stupid? I don't fuck bad girls for their first punishment. I tease them, like this." with that she began rubbing Laura's clit, smiling at the fact that she was already wet for her.

Earning a moan from Laura, Carmilla pulled her hand away and tasted her wetness. "You tasted good... for a slut." Carmilla stated, before getting ready to spank Laura again. Laura whined from the loss of touch on her clit. Raising her hand, Carmilla brought it down with such force that it caused Laura to scream bloody murder.

"T-ten!" Laura gasped before Carmilla pushed her off of her lap like she was nothing.

"Now, if you do anything like that again, or anything that'll hurt you. Your punishment will be much worse. Understood?"

"I understand." Laura cried.

With that, Laura crawled into bed, not even bothering to sleep on her back. Only because she knew she was going to be hurting. "Oh, and if I catch you touching yourself, I'll make sure you don't come for a whole year. Understood?" Carmilla asked again, and Laura nodded. She was too tired to speak, but that wasn't good enough for Carmilla. She wanted an answer with Laura's actual voice.

"I asked you a question. Now answer!" Carmilla snapped, and Laura gasped from Carmilla's sudden anger.

"Y-yes, I understand!" Laura stuttered, and Carmilla smiled as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Good." was the last thing Laura heard before falling asleep.


End file.
